Asphalt pavements, roads, sidewalks and the like are subject to deterioration such as cracks, cave-ins, and potholes. Such deterioration may occur in the original asphalt surface but is more likely in areas of refilled or repaired asphalt cuts or excavations which often times are repeatedly dug to repair and/or replace the underlying utility network, such as telephone wires, electrical systems or aqueducts.
Past practices have attempted to improve the structural integrity of asphalt pavement by inserting within the pavement a planar construct structure or flat wire mesh of various geometric design.
One such construct is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 181,392. This patent discloses a substantially planar structure of single iron rings provided with exterior wedge-shaped projections which are rigidly united or assembled by a connecting strip. U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,939 discloses a reinforced pavement structure which comprises a flat planar mesh structure of expanded metal. U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,870 is of a substantially similar construction in that a flat planar open reinforcement structure comprising a number of bars each bent to include a plurity of substantially V-shaped formations along its length. The bars are arranged with the apex portions of the V-shaped formations in abutting relation with clips bent around the abutting apex portions of said bars to hold the bars in place. The resulting construct is then inserted within concrete as reinforcement for cement.
Other structures to reinforce pavement and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,179,019, 2,184,146, and 4,309,124. The disclosures of these patents neither disclose nor suggest the subject invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reinforcing structure for asphalt pavements and the like which may be utilized in the new construction or repair or for rehabilitation/resurfacing of existing asphalt pavements. It also may be utilized in the resurfacing asphalt layer.
It is another object of this invention to provide material and techniques for repairing asphalt roads.
It is a further object of this invention to lessen or eliminate dependence on optimum compaction of backfill material in asphalt pavement repair.